Talk:Magic Missile
What about the Purple variant? There is a purple variant of this, but it has the same name. So how would htat be handled in the formatting? Unique/Unique (blue/purple respectively?), or a whole new page like "Magic Missile (Purple), with mostly copy-pasted data? Kage No Shi (talk) 05:24, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Has it been verified that there are purple ones with 4 balls? I've been farming for several days trying to get one, killing major numbers of badass sorcerers, with nary a purple magic missile. Though I did get a better Firestorm :). Renfrow (talk) 05:49, August 3, 2013 (UTC) : Yep. They do exist. I got mine ages ago. Here is a Picture Just FYI, but it's generally less effective than the double orb (Blue) variant. You're more likely to get hit with the quad than with the double. On the plus side, using the purple (quad) on bosses is an improvement indeed. The purple Magic Missile was actually the last higher tier variant of the grenade mods I was able to get too XD You could try farming the Handsome Sorcerer, as he can drop all the variants of the magic grenade mods. Kage No Shi (talk) 21:06, August 7, 2013 (UTC) The Darkness (1) You don't need this grenade mod to attack The Darkness. Just shoot it a bunch. Atypicaloracle (talk) 10:35, June 28, 2013 (UTC) : No, but attacking it with this grenade mod is the only way to open the door behind it. Taverius (talk) 12:44, June 28, 2013 (UTC) : I suspected as much but wanted to wait for conformation before adding that information to the article. You get the achievement regardless, most likely because one of the characters in the Dead Alewives sketch first announces that he wants to attack the Darkness, then another famously casts ''magic missile ''on the Darkness. Atypicaloracle (talk) 20:48, June 28, 2013 (UTC) The Darkness (2) As I posted on the talk page of the It's Like That One Video, using this mod did not open the door for me, only when I had restarted and killed the Darkness with a gun did the door open.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 08:37, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Regen Rate Did some testing and it seems that (for blue Magic Missile and Lightning Bolt at least) spell grenades regen at the rate of 1 every 25 seconds. Your grenade cap doesn't matter, tried it with Krieg with and without a Blister mod. Playing on PS3, so no vids to support, but maybe someone on PC can test this and post vids? Mech-Romance (talk) 00:50, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Voiceover error I've been playing as Axton and I noticed something interesting happens when I have this grenade equipped. Sometimes Axton will use his normal grenade voiceover when using Magic Missile (or any of the "spells", come to think of it) in Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep, BUT when deploying the turret he will shout "MAGIC MISSILE". Thing is, I've noticed him doing this OUTSIDE of Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep, too. Seems to need me to have started in Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep for this glitch to happen, and persists as long as the game is running (and I keep the grenade mod equipped. Seems to go away if I equip something else, unless it's another "spell" in which case he shouts "FIREBALL" or whichever one is equipped). Not sure what causes this, or if it is present with any of the other characters using their abilities, but perhaps it's worth looking into and/or mentioning. 8th Penal Regiment (talk) 18:31, February 10, 2019 (UTC) :This bug has been documented with the Lightning Bolt. Are you sure it wasn't those words you were hearing? -- WarBlade (talk) 19:09, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Purple Magic Missile voice missing I noticed another bug that i haven't been able to find information about, the purple variant will not prompt my character to yell out "magic missile!". Every other Tiny Tina nade will have a spell shout, except this one. Should this info be in the article? Poofey (talk) 23:42, December 11, 2019 (UTC)